slingficerz ice journey
by nursorasistarz
Summary: Sequel of book 1 After adventure in slugterra and they became sisters,Sora invited Nurul and the Shane Gang to her home world Ice Kingdom and unravel mystery of great powers. New adventures,new enemy
1. Ice Kingdom

Sora was happy Nurul forgive her and they became sisters again,now all of the Shane Gang and Sora was infront of the hideout

"You guys ready for Ice kingdom?" Sora smiles

"We are ready!" Nurul nodded and Shane Gang follows

"Before that,i will granted you all something" she glows and transfer a yellow aura engulfing all of them

"Wow Sora,whats this?" Yuki amazed

"This yellow aurae will protect you all from extreme weather in Ice kingdom." Sora explain and she glows opening an ice portal

"Wicked sis,and a power like that not bad" Nurul smirks

"Me first!" Bake jumps into portal followed by Yuki

"Wow excited much" and they enter the portal,when they appear they are on a hill with a single tres

"Welcome to Ice Kingdom guys,the home of Nurhasnah Ariff" as Sora dive on the snow

"Wait for me sis" Nurul follow Sora dive into the snow and Eli just shook his head seing both of sisters having fun,suddenly he saw the strange creature landed and walk to them

"This is a restricted area,and you will be punish,by the name of Princess Nana Nurgaya you will be executed" the for creature decend to Eli

"Wait this is just a misunderstanding" Eli tried to reaso

"Stand down elite guard,they arw royal guest" Sora order them and the elite guard kneel down to Sora

"We humbly follow your order Princess and welcome back heir of Ice kingdom"

"Tell granma im coming home and will see her shortly"

"As your wish princess" they fly back to ice castle

"Wow you really princess" Yuki jawdrop

Sora smiled "Lets go seeing Queen Rania Nurgaya"

"Yes madam" all of them laughes with joy


	2. Angel Wings

They slide down the hill and landed at the bottom as Sora look on the sky and she yells

"Drazeroch,Bluce! Come!"

Then they hear a wing flap and appear a black body and red eye dragon,while the other one is white body spiky ice and blue eyes dragon,then landed and bow to the princess

"Its good to see you again my friends,now will you help me my friends?"Sora asked and the dragons nodded,she smiled

"Wow i thought dragons are mythical creatures,but i guess i was wrong" Yuki jawdrop

"Not only one but two dragons on your command,sis im impress with you"Nurul pat Sora's back makes her blush

"Nur and Eli can ride on drazeroch.Yuki you can ride the bluce"

"How about you?" Yuki ask,Sora smiles

"No worry about that,i can fly by my own"

They hear and laughes hardly,for them nobody can fly without dragons or condor birds. Then Sora glows,from her back appear pair of white wings and her eyes changes to blue ice

"OMG thats not so happening!" Nurul and Yuki both jawdrop,Sora look them with poker face

"You want to catch a flies with that?"she started flying with the dragons and they landed at a castle made entirely from ice,and waiting for them is the queen herself,Queen Rania Nurgaya

"Nana,you have come home" she walks towards Sora and hug her grandaugther

"Nana Nurgaya,back home and completed her learning" Sora kneel to Queen Rania

"And who are your friends here?"

"This guy is Eli Shane,the protector to 99 caverns of SlugTerra,Nurul Mohd Amirul my little sister and Eli's fiancee,Keyuki or Yuki their friend and my confiant,also Twist" Sora introduce Shane Gang

"Your look familiar" Queen Rania walks to Twist,and she saw a locket "where you get the locket

"I dont know,its been with me since i was little" Twist said nervously

"Thats a medalion bear land kingdom insignia...It cant be true!"

"What is it granma?"

"You are Iqram Fakhry"

To be Continue


	3. Iqram Fakhry

You are Iqram Fakhry"

Sora feels her world is spinning when she hear about this,how cant she feel like that,Iqram Fakhry is her promise fiance and she run from Ice kingdom because she dont want to marry Iqram

"No it cant be right,Im Twist and i lived in SlugTerra whole of my life" Twist deny it

"You are Iqram Fakhry,yes you live in SlugTerra because of a reason"

"A reason?" Nurul ask

"15 years ago land kingdom royal family was betrayed by one of their owh. Firul Razim,brother of Fakhry Razim want the throne for himself and rule the kingdom with iron fist,he want to kill the real heir to land kingdom" Queen Rania explain

"Why my parents send me to SlugTerra"

"They have think it over many times,if they hide you in one of the neighbouring kingdom your uncle will find and kill you so they send you to SlugTerra instead"

"They are the worst parent ever! Do they know how my life is hard after my foster dad dies" Twist clench his fist

"After your uncle sent to jail,they tried looking for you,but they hear rumour that you were killed in the accident,your mom was depress untill she was in mental assylum for 3 years"

"You are all liar!" Twist runs from the hall

"Now what have you done,and thanks a lot. I should have not return home!" Sora runs following Twist


	4. Found You

Twist P.O.V

What have been going on here? This is nuts,when Sora's grandma told me that im a heir to land kingdom,no this is not possible at all.Im Twist,not Iqram Fakhry,this is have been to absurd to me

I was running to the hill i need to be alone and this kingdom is nuts,then what i know is i bump into a middle aged lady,even she is middle age but she's pretty,that i have to admit

"Im sorry i bump into you young man,are you okay?" she asked

"Its allright,im fine madam" i smiled

"No you are not" She saw bruises in my head "let me take you to a clinic"

"You dont have to" I shook my head

"Nope i insist"

-time skip-

After she taken me to the clinic,we have a chat over coffee at Fire and Ice cafe

"You tell me that you lose your son in an accident"

Kirana nodded "He's a sweet little baby with that blond hair and blue eyes,it was a joyfull day that time.But Razim took it away from me because of his desire i have to send Iqram to unknown world and im regret every moment i took that decision,if only i have a time with Iqram one more time... If only Iqram was here" she cries

I sighed,should i tell her that im her Iqram?

"Sorry im bit emotional,well Twist can you tell me about yourself" Kirana smile

"I dont know who my parents are,i was raised by a guy name Zorro Maizero but he died during pursuit with the hero cavern Will Shane father to my friend Eli"

"Sorry to hear that Twist"

I smiled "I have grudge to all Shane and sided with his rival Dr Blakk but one girl changes my opinion in revenge,than i leave Blakk and join Eli protecting SlugTerra"

"Did you say SlugTerra?" Kirana head shot up

"Yup,anything wrong?" I asked

"That is where i send Iqram to protect him,but i guess this was a bad idea" Kirana saw my locket "Where did you get that locket?"

"This is being with me from the day my dad found me" I told her,then she hug me

"Iqram,i never thought i see you again,we thought you are dead"

"Mom!" I hug her and we cries,after everything calm

"Im sorry for the hardship you endure Iqram this is my fault"

"No mom,you do it for protecting me from uncle Razim,Queen Rania already told me everything"

"You say a girl change you right? Tell me about her"

I blushes hearing that question,mom really hit it with that,then i realized

"I need to go mom,Sora must be worried about me now" I stand up

"So her name is Sora eh?" Kirana smirks

I just laughes nervously


	5. meeting of two families

Sora P.O.V

Its been a week since we arrive here and also a week since Iqram found his family.Now i was in my room getting ready for a tea ceremony and Nurul my little sis smile

"How do i look?"

Nurul whistle "If Twist see you like that,he'll drool like Bake over there" we look Bake that drool over Yuki

"Hey i dont drool" Bake protested

"Yes you are Bake and dont even deny it i saw you" I said it casually and he's blushing madly

"Aww the bad boy is blushing" Yuki tease and kiss his cheek making Bake as red as tomato and he ran out from my room as we all laughes

Nurul P.O.V

Wow i cant belive it,my sis actully pretty despite her boyish atitude,who could belive she capture Twist oops i mean Iqram heart. Man i need to start adress Twist by his new name,and we heard a knock to door

"Princess,they are waiting for you at the main hall now"her butler tell Sora,and I saw my sis let a sigh

"Well this is it,meeting Iqram family for a first time"

"Are you nervous sis?" I ask her,Sora nodded and I feel her hand shaking

"I dont know if i could face them,i heard King Fakhry bit stern

"Dont worry sis you survive" I said with smile,Flare jumps up and down "Even Flare excited about it"

Twist P.O.V

Today is the moment of truth im going to see Sora again after a week,well mom and dad already told me that im engage to her. Wow who knows thats going according to my will

"Are you ready Iqram?" ask my dad King Fakhry of land kingdom

"I just cant belive dad that Nana Nurgaya is actully my beloved Sora" I blush and my dad laughes

"Dont worry young man,everything gonna be alright for you,Rania will accept you as the right guy for Nana"

-time skip-

Twist blushes and Sora just hung her head low,their parents laughes with those love birds antique

"Its been a long time Iqram and i miss you" Sora caught Twist off guard and kiss his cheek

"Err yeah a long time Sora i mean Nana" he feel what ever he do is wrong

"No worries Iqram,just call me Sora okay,like always

"Ehem i have announcement to make" King Fakhry stand up

To be continue


	6. the quest

I have announcement to make" King Fakhry stand up,and look at Queen Rania and his wife Kirana

"What is it dad?" Twist ask

"You,Nana and your friends will be send to a quest for obtaining great power to keep the harmony of all regalia nation in balance,this quest has been done by decendants of regalia family and this time its your turn Iqram to do it"

"I accept this quest dad as the future ruler of land kingdom i will fulfill my responsibility" Twist kneel infront of the royals

"Where ever Twist go i will be with him" Sora kneel beside Twist

"Us too,we will protect them with our life" Eli kneel with the rest of Shane gang,Queen Rania smile

"From this moment on i declare Shane gang as Ice knights,protector of Princess Nana Nurgaya and Prince Iqram Fakhry

-time skip-

All of them now in slinger outfit and ready to begin quest

"Wait a minute,we dont have our mecha here,how we gonna start our journey" Yuki ask

"Already on it!" Sora spins her d-3 and the ground glows appears their mecha

"Awsome sis" Nurul smile

"First stop is sky kingdom,lets go!" their mecha's and d-wheel leaves the palace


	7. the silat competition

SKY KINGDOM

As the Shane Gang arrived at borderline that split Ice Kingdom and Sky Kingdom,a flyers was drop to them

"A competition?" Nurul read the fliers

To all warriors across 4 main kingdom you are invited to annual Sky Kingdom silat tournament,details as follows

Date:25-30 May 2210

Place: Silat arena,sky palace

Prizes

Winner will got 100 pouch of gold and granted a wish for him or her

The King will held the opening ceremony on 25 june

"Silat?whats that?" Eli ask

"Well E,silat is a malay martial art that focus on strength and soft at the same time" Sora explain

"I will enter it" Twist determined

"Me too" Yuki look Twist

"The wish is mine" Sora look them

Eli facepalm look at them,but he knows whatever happens they still family

"Lets go register ourself in this competition,last one disqualifed" Sora dash her d-wheel

"Sis wait up!" Nurul chase Sora with her mecha

Sky Stadium

They look at lots of contender that enter the competition and Sora knows one of them,its the eagle master Ary

"You back for second losing eh Nana Nurgaya?" he smirks

"Nope i will win this competition and the name is Sora now. I will redeem myself infront of silat community in this competition"

"You better watch out for me too"Twist said to Ary's face

"Dont challenge me if you dont know your place kids" he laughes and walks away

"He pay for insulting you Sora i will make sure of it" Twist go to the registration counter


	8. The Uma Memories

Sora's P.O.V

I never knew that i meet him again after all these years,the pain of losing still scars in my mind,i hate losing and after i lose to him i never look back and train harder to be the best,l fought destiny just to meet him again,a guy who once stole my heart

"Ary..." I gritted my teeth in anger,and i slam my fist to the wall,it shock Twist that stand behind me

"Nana,are you alright my love" he look concern. I let a sigh

"I dont Iqram,it just unbearable to me to see him again,all these years i tried to forget him but seeing him again today i just dont know" I shook my head

"You are the best Nana i know it" he squeeze my hand and my mind wanders to a trainning a few years ago in alternate earth dimension

Flash back-normal pov

Swords clashes sending sparks everywhere as Sora was toss to a tree

"You are not focus at all,again" a voice roars as a mysterious figure appear and stood infront of Sora

"Grrr its not over yet! I wont give up hope!" Sora dash and in blink of eye she felt a rush as tip of that mysterious figure sword pointed to her throat

"You cant win if you are not ready to listen to your heart young ones,we done for today"

"Yes master" Sora hung her head low in defeat

-time skip-

That mysterious figure look from horizon as it sighed,a mission to send the most protected animal back to its nest,and a mission to save mankind from destruction

"Master,dinner is serve" Sora bows to that figure

"Just call me by my name not Master okay Sora?"

"Yes master eh i mean Emma" Sora laughes nervously

Emma smiled and they sat down together having dinner

"Who is your fighting for Sora?"

"I fight for my family,my kingdom and special one in my heart even i havent found it yet"

"You will find two person that will complete your heart and teach you to be a better person and more over a better sister" Emma said

"Better sister?" Sora asked and Emma just smiled

"Let destiny guide you to them"

End Flashback

"For now i just want to be the best for my lil sis and show Ary what i learn from my journey" Sora closed her eyes remembering Nurul and her master


	9. Eagle soars

They look each other,they knew one girl makes them fight,Twist look determine to beat Ary for his fiancee

"You will go down Ary,and i will make you suffer like you did Sora!" Twist readied himself

"Like you can beat me rookie, 5 minute all it takes to beat you" he smirks

"Warriors ready? Fight!"as the bell rings both of contenders dash towards each other.Twist use a heli kick to Ary's head but he block it

"Damn you"Twist reverse his body and land a punch in Ary's face but he just smirks

"Is that all you got hah let me show you how it done"

"Oh no Iqram just sign off a death warrant" Sora got worried

"Why is that sis" Nurul look at Sora

"Ary will use that move on him,the leathal move Eagle lock" Sora shaking

"You are so dead" Ary slam Twist chest gently but the result is Twist coughing blood

"I wont give up hope"

"Sorry but you veins and muscle has been lock and cant dodge my next move" Ary toss Twist across arena

"I cant move" Twist close his eyes ready for impact

"Eagle chain claw" he dash slamming Twist chest to shut down his heart but a fire blocks it

"Nobody hurt my friend" a red haired lady with a flaming sword look at Ary

"Feh,i already win this duel missy" Ary sneared

"By using illegal move you call yourself a winner" a fire engulf Twist and he's transported to his friends location

"Winner of this match goes to eagle master Ary!" the crowd going wild with boo to him

"Hey who are you and thanks for saving my fiance"

The lady turn her back on them,and disappear in fire

'Why i got a familiar aura yet strong willed one' Nurul thinks

"Whats wrong Nur?" Eli ask

"Nothing E just my hunch"


	10. the flame haze

She jumps from tree to tree away from the arena,her red hair flows by the wind and her scarlet flame sword strap on her back.

Seeing them again after all these month since she was exiled to Infinity zone,she once a dark warrior fell for jealousy over Sora's achivement in life,but now she realized that friendship is more sacred than jealousy,she took of her masked,there she is the ex-enforcer Dania Rahman

"We save him Nia" Agu speak from his d-burst

"Yeah,but that wasnt enough to redeem myself yet" Dania close her eyes and sighed

"But you do your best for your friend and thats the matter" as flame master Shana appear behind her

"Am i worth to be forgiven master?" Dania look at horizon

"There is still time for you to redeem yourself flame haze Nia,come lets go for trainning"as their go to the trainning ground

Dania unsheath her sword and readied her stance

"Today trainning is to see your agility in evading any lightning attack" as Shana shoot hundred of lightning bolts towards Dania

"Yikes! This huge" Dania evade it and dodges but one of the light bolt scrath bit her arm and blood flowing through her arm

"Dont just evade but search your opponent weakness and use it as your advantages" Shana said

"Like this?" Dania engulf herself in fire and shoots flotolorhinkus hitting Shana

"Man that stinks,good job flame haze now your trainning is done for today,you may take your rest for now"

"Yes master" Dania bows and leave but suddenly something came out from shadow and confront her

"Nia,is that you?"

"Huh,Nurul? What are you doing here?" Dania shock herself

"You owe me an explanation" Nurul cross her arm


	11. Dania's Story

Dania sighed,she know that she cant hide herself much longer. Nurul still waiting crossing her arm

"Yes that girl in the arena was me,im the new Flame Haze"

"Flame Haze as in the one who exorcise kaima ghost right? I heard about a legendary warrior called by that name and how did you end up being the new Flame Haze?" Nurul asked

"Her name was Shana,she is the one who saved me from being trap in Infinity Zone,and train me to continue her legacy"

Flash back

'Is this the end,my life my hardwork and my sacrafice' as Dania wander the blank infinity zone

"You look lost young one,as in lost the will to live" a voice rang

"Yes im losing everything because of my betrayal to them especially to Sora,I actully look up to her as my idol but i betray her by siding with Thadius Blakk,im succumb in my jealousy towards Sora,and now here im facing my sentence and rest of my life in this zone" Dania shed tears

"You seem regret from your past action right" a beautiful red haired woman with blazing amber eyes appear infront of Nia

"If i got the chance to fix everything with them i will take that chance"

"I will help you fix everything if you agree to be the next Flame Haze"

"Flame Haze?" Dania shock,she knows the legacy of sword wielder called the Flame Haze. He or she who wield the scarlet flame sword is the human last defence against kaima

"Yes,you got strong sense of justice and will of fire burning bright inside of you. Im Shana the current Flame Haze but my time is almost up" as Shana teleported herself and Dania to a sweet mellow green zone

"Am i worthy to be the new Flame Haze?"

Shana nodded "I trust you and the scarlet flame choose you to be its new wielder"

"I accept it master" Dania kneels to Shana

"Spirit of fire,burning courage bless this soul and let it born a new Flame Haze!" Shana said the incantation and Dania feels herself engulf in flame and her black hair transform to red,her eyes blaze with fire "Arise the new legacy of Flame Haze

Dania got up and grab the scarlet flame sword,she open her eyes

"Beware kaima out there a new Flame Haze has arrived"

End of flash back

Nurul let a sigh now Dania has return as new justice protector.

"What you gonna do now?"Nurul ask

"I will do what a Flame Haze should do"Dania determined

"Dont you want to go back to the Shane Gang Nia,we all miss you there even the grenuker too"

"Thanks for the offer but i have to decline for now. Im not ready to face them yet" as Dania disappear in fire

"Nia..." Nurul lost words


	12. Flame vs Ice

Sora gritted her teeth,she look Dania that ready with scarlet flame.Sora grip her Ice fury even harder

"So you want to redeem yourself by becoming Flame Haze,its not easy to forgive you Nia not after you did to all of SlugTerra"

"I admit i was wrong,my judgement clouded by anger and jealousy,i want to make it up to you" Dania sighed

"Sis..." Nurul worried but Sora signall that she will be allright

"A duel, agni kai to be exact. If you win you redeem yourself but if your lose you will be banish from regalia kingdom,are you accept my challenge?"

"Bring it on!" Dania into fighting stance

"Lil Sis,you be the umpire!" Sora beam to Nurul

"I cant sis" Nurul shook head and suddenly she saw Bake that enter the arena eating sloppy burger

"Why is everyone look at me like that?" he tilt his head

-time skip

Swords clashing can be hear distant away and two of firce warriors tried to out do each other

"Fire blaze!" Dania slash Sora

"Not bad but how about this Ice shards" shoot ice shards towards Dania but she melted it easy

"You are always prepared eh Sora"

"Like you too Nia" Sora laughes wholeheartly

"Looks like they enjoying this fight,and i can feel their friendship was fix by this duel" Bake look at them

"Agree with you on that" Yuki smiles

"Lets take it on the max" Sora engulf in ice aura

"You know it my friend" Dania engulf in blaze

"Winter blizzard!"

"Lava Stream!"

Both powers tried to defeat each other and all was shock

"So strong power!" Yuki shock

"Oh no its dangerous!" Bake teleported Yuki and Nurul far away from the arena,and when the smoke clears they saw both of the warrior still standing

"Heh the CGF has redeem herself" Sora smirks

"You mean it Sora?" Dania look at her

"Welcome back Nia" Sora hugs Dania

"Great to be back" Dania hugs back and cries

"The team is complete" they high five each other


	13. Ryna appear and a mission

Yuki's POV

We just about to go for another match when a bright light shone on us and blinded us.

"Whats happening?" Sora asked

"Sis!!!..." Nurul grab her hand and all of us link our hand then when the light dims we are infront of a big mansion with two girls greet us

"Hello im qisha and this is my twin qasha,the master has been waiting for you" they bow

"Your master,who is it" I asked

"It is i"

We look and saw a red eyed woman with long flowy black hair stood infront of us

"Im Ryna the witch of dimension and i need your help the chosen one" She look at Sora and I was surprise with that

Sora's P.O.V

My identity has blown up infront of the gang including my lil sis. I wonder what is her reaction

"Fine then,what you need me to do" I asked Ryna

"The city of Teira Eira was in great peril all of the Silver Arrow warrior has fallen in battle and now the Zeroz Clan has taken over Teira Eira with iron fist

"Sis,who are the Silver Arrow?" Nurul asked and I sighed

"Its time you all know the history of Silver Arrow,they are gifted with powers of Kudan and Furyku as its higher level. They are Zue,Mir,Tia,Sue and Nes,during the first invasion of Zeroz, Tia was kidnap and brainwashed to be a brutal warrior called Calista and she killed all the kudan master

" Thats so cruel"Iqram said

"It is but Mir his brother manage to recover back Tia's memory and she became garuda warrior" I explain

"Hurry young ones the great power was there too,and for you Bake"

"Me?" He shock as Ryna shoot an energyball and transform him into human and Yuki blush to see Bake

"Well guys are you with me?" I asked.

"Im with you sis" Nurul nodded with the rest of the gang

"Teira Eira we are coming!"


	14. Tera Eira

Nurul's P.O.V

This is bad,Ryna told us that this dimension need our help but we wouldnt think that it this bad,as I saw Eli blasting few Zeroz creatures

"Damn this is worst battle ever" Yuki blast Zeroz creature non stop. Unknowingly a creature tried to attack her but it got destroyed by none other than Bake

"Nobody mess with my girlfriend" as he engulf in aura and appear a rhino besides him

"So his kudan is a rhino and a very high level one" Sora impressed

"Thanks Bake,i owe you my life" Yuki catch her breath

"Ram them" as his rhino kudan crush the remaining creature and rest of them retreat and the Shane Gang continue walking

"That was cool Bake,even im impress" Twist said

"The cool ghost done it again"Bake act cool but he been hit in the head by Yuki using frying pan

" Dont be too cocky bad boy"Yuki shook her head as the others laugh,suddenly they were attack by a garuda looking kudan

"This kudan look familiar" Sora ready her fighting stance and behold upon them a warrior in black suit

"Your journey ends here" it said in deep dark voice

"Calista,you should be dead what happen to you Tia" Sora sheath her Ice Fury sword

"Well someone reminds me of what a dark side mean and i have reborn as Calista" she smirk

"Damn it" Sora gritted her teeth

"Sis i will fight her" Nurul stands beside Sora as a blue aura forming 5 headed dragon appear


End file.
